The Next Generation: Innocent Love
by evethriel
Summary: Take a glimpse into the lives of Albus, Rose, and Scorpius, as they set out on new adventures, first love, and the burden of living under their parents' shadows.
1. The Sorting

**Information**: This is a next generation fanfiction, based around Scorpius, Rose, Albus, James, and some new characters. It is mostly a love story, although other aspects of their lives will be included. For now, I will only have glimpses into their lives, and if I get a lively response (via reviews) I will fill in more about their stories. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I am not, nor ever will be the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I only own my own creations, anything familiar to you is owned by her.

**THE SORTING**

Albus, in the middle of the throng of scared first years, held tightly to Rose's hand when the great doors in front of them opened. The hallway was suddenly filled with light from the brightly lit and majestic great hall. A large man with slightly graying frizzy brown hair urged them on. Albus looked up at the comforting and familiar eyes of Hagrid, an old friend of his father. Hagrid caught his eye, and gave him a wink, and Albus felt slightly less terrified. Albus looked slightly to his left and saw Scorpius looking completely at ease. Next to him was a very pretty girl with long brown hair, who was whispering excitedly in Scorpius' ear. Albus felt a sudden jealousy at his new friend. Rose tugged at him to move forward, and they scuffled slowly with the other first years to the front of the hall.

As they walked to the front of the room, Albus' eyes immediately sought out James, and found him sitting with his friends on the table directly to his right. Not wanting to show his brother his fear, he looked away and looked at older lady standing in front of him.

"Welcome first years! I am Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts. Today you will be sorted into your respective houses. And now, I will introduce to you the famous Sorting Hat."

With that, she placed an old and graying hat on top of the stool next to her. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence in the great room. Then as the folds on the hat turned into a discernible face, several first years jumped in surprise.

_A great many years ago,_

_When I was black and new,_

_Four great wizards of renown,_

_Made a school of their own._

_The bravest of the brave,_

_Found home in their new dwelling,_

_Of daring Gryffindor,_

_Whose great heart was always swelling._

_The brilliant and studious go_

_To a heaven of constant learning,_

_Which Ravenclaw created _

_To increase the educated._

_To the sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Go the loyal and the kind,_

_Where hard workers _

_Are quite easy to find._

_Those with cunning and ambition_

_Reside in crafty Slytherin,_

_And complete their life missions_

_With shrewdness and precision._

_Although these four great houses_

_Must pick their students wisely,_

_As the great Battle of Hogwarts showed us,_

_We must all unite in order to be_

_Able to love, to live, to hope_

_And for the honor of being free!_

_So try me on,_

_And don't be shy,_

_It won't hurt a bit._

_For I am the great thinking hat,_

_Anyone could have told you that!  
_

At the end of its song, the great hall burst into applause and cheers, and the sorting began. Albus watched as the first three first years were placed in Hufflepuff, then as two others were placed in Gryffindor.

"Next, Isabelle Davies"

Albus watched intently as the pretty girl seemed to glide to the chair and daintily sit down. A moment after the hat sat on her head, it called out "RAVENCLAW". The table to his left burst into applause as they welcomed their first first-year to their table.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

Some of the chatting in the room silenced when students heard the name Malfoy. Some whispered menacingly, since he was known as the child of Draco and the grandson of Lucius, a follower of the deceased Voldemort. The hall slowly grew silent as more moments passed with Scorpius wearing the hat, and the hat made no attempt at sorting him. Whispers began to mount, as most people assumed he would immediately be sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall looked over her spectacles to gaze curiously down at the boy. As she was about to take off the hat from his head, the hat opened its mouth and screamed "SLYTHERIN". The Slytherin table relaxed as a son of many past Slytherins went to sit with them.

"Albus Potter"

The room became completely silent. Students stretched their heads to see the famous Harry Potter's second child. Many gasped as they saw that he was almost the splitting image of his father, unlike his brother who was a mix of his two parents. Shaking, Albus walked to the stool and sat down. He closed his eyes as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. A deep voice in his head began speaking,

"Ah, so it's another Potter. I see much of your father in here, a bit of your mother. Of course, of course, where else would you go?"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Albus sighed in relief, and walked towards the Gryffindor table, where his brother stood cheering for him. When Albus reached his brother, James clapped him on the back and grinned. Albus then sat and watched his remaining classmates, and cheered with the others as Rosie joined him and his brother at the Gryffindor table. After the last student was sorted, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a feast appeared on the table in front of Albus. Laughing inwardly at his previous fears, he relaxed and began to feel at home.


	2. The Dance Part I

**Information**: This next chapter jumps ahead into Albus and Rose's 4th year at Hogwarts.

**THE DANCE: Part I**

Albus smiled as he walked down the corridor on his way to Muggle Studies. Although far from being his favorite class, it was enjoyable because of the fantastic Professor Letalis who was known for always trying to show her students what muggle life was like. He thought fondly back to when Professor Letalis brought cars and allowed them to try driving them without magic. He looked up as his friends waved to him from down the corridor. He jogged down to meet them outside the classroom. There stood Scorpius, his best friend for the last three years, his cousin Rosie, and his long-time crush Bella. Albus also enjoyed the class because it was one of the few he took with Rosie and Bella, who took more advanced classes.

They walked into the room and Professor Letalis gave them a wide smile. As the rest of the class filed in and took their seats, Professor Letalis spoke,

"Welcome class! Today we will be learning about an important muggle tradition for teenagers. The Sadie Hawkins dance."

Silence filled the room as Letalis paused for dramatic effect. As if just remembering that she was speaking to witches and wizards and not muggles, she cleared her throat and explained.

"The Sadie Hawkins dance is when the tables have turned. Rather than the boys asking the girls to a dance, the girls get to ask a boy of their choosing to the dance. I have already spoken to Headmistress McGonagall to make this a school-wide event! The dance will take place at the end of this term right before holiday break. So girls, you have one month to find a date!"

Excited chatter filled the room. Albus thought, "Finally, girls will finally get to know what it feels like to have to ask someone out." But then Scorpius turned to him and said, "Wouldn't be so sad if a guy wasn't asked by a girl to the dance?"

Suddenly dread filled Albus. He knew he wasn't the most outgoing of guys, and so had limited contact with girls at all. And every time Bella even entered a room, Albus couldn't even look at her for a solid year and a half. Scorpius was different. Even though he seemed constantly serious, he was handsome and confident, and girls seemed to flock to him without him ever having to lift a finger. He groaned outwardly as he thought of his brother James. At 15 he was the most loved by the girls at Hogwarts. He was the resident bad boy, outgoing, and popular. So of course James would be asked, even though he wasn't even taking Muggle Studies.

Familiar girly giggling to his right made him look at Rosie and Bella and a few other girls who were chattering about who they should ask. Bella flashed a smile to the boys in the class, and most of the boys in the class sighed. Albus laughed at the silliness of his friends, looking longingly at a girl they could probably never have. Bella was always beautiful. Ever since he met her through Rosie, he always thought her beautiful, and way out of his league. But at the beginning of their fourth year, Bella became even more stunning. Any part of her before that was in anyway imperfect, became perfect. It was as if her piercing blue eyes sparkled, her lips were always smiling, and her long, dark brown hair curled perfectly. But everyone knew that she was stunning on the inside too. Besides being beautiful, she was incredibly intelligent, and was one of the smartest witches in Hogwarts. Professors adored her. Girls couldn't even hate her because she was incredibly nice and bubbly. Albus could safely say that she was the most popular girl in Hogwarts.

Albus then looked at his cousin Rosie, who was pretty, but just as smart as Bella. She was witty, brilliant, and confident. While the professors adored and even doted on Bella, they respected Rosie. She would often be found in Professors' offices debating and discussing the issues of the world. And he knew Rosie had eyes for only one boy. He followed her gaze to the boy sitting to his left, his best friend, Scorpius. To his surprise, Scorpius was looking right back while giving her the tiniest glimpse of a smile. Scorpius was one of the few boys in school who did not look adoringly at Bella. They were childhood friends and often referred to themselves as twins of the heart.

The rest of class flew by as Albus thought about his friends and the upcoming dance.

One day after class, Rosie and Bella were walking on the grounds outside on a beautiful, cold afternoon. Bella turned to her best girl friend,

"So when are you going to ask Scorpius to the dance?"

Rosie jumped in surprise. "W-what makes y-you think I would ask S-scorpius to the dance?"

"Well first of all, I'm not an idiot. I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one else is looking. And second of all, you stutter when you're lying. You should probably work on that."

Rosie looked at Bella whose intent gaze made her look down at her feet. Rosie then muttered incomprehensively.

Bella frowned in confusion. "Excuse me, what did you just say?"

Without looking up at Bella, Rosie whispered with a cracked voice, "What if he says no?"

Bella looked at her with confusion, as if this was the stupidest question on the planet.

Rosie saw Bella's look, and with more confidence, "You know, not every girl is as sure as you that a guy will say yes to her. Why would be want to go to the dance with me? I'm plain, freckly, bookish, and intense. Yes, I hear what the boys say. Who is that super intense girl always hanging around Bella? And why don't you ask him? You two have been best friends your entire life, you two were MEANT for each other!"

Then with a huff, Rosie turned to stalk back to the school. Bella quickly grabbed her and whipped her around. "Listen here missy! You better stop making these stupid excuses. You know full well that Scorpius and I are like brother and sister, and me going to the dance with him would be just as weird as you going with Al. And you don't see yourself straight at all! You're pretty, confident, and highly respected here. And finally," Bella tightened her hold on Rosie and forced her to look at her, "Can't you see how much Scorpius likes you and only you? He barely gives a girl a second look, but he can barely take his eyes off you. He only lets you see his playful side. Ask him before someone else does!"

With that, Bella let go of her wide-eyed and open-mouthed best friend and stalked into the school.

For a few moments Rosie thought in silence, and entered the school after her friend. She had only taken a few steps down the hall when a familiar voice shook her from her private thoughts. She turned and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. She looked up to see that handsome face with golden eyes and golden hair that gave a smile he seemed to reserve especially for her. And in that moment, she finally understood what Bella meant.

Scorpius walked over to her, "How are you Rosie? Just taking a quiet stroll out on the grounds?"

"Yea, I just needed some place to think."

"I was actually going to take a walk myself, would you care to join me?"

"I would love to."

They walked side by side outside, making small talk. They walked close enough to each other that every now and then their hands would accidentally brush against each other. Neither made any attempt to separate themselves. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Rosie said,

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

With that, Scorpius stopped and took a step in front of her and faced her. Rosie took a deep breath, and looking into his golden eyes asked,

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Her heart beat four times before he responded, "I would love to."

Rosie smiled in response and finally took in the absolutely breathtaking smile that Scorpius gave her.

"Honestly, I was wondering what was taking you so long to ask. I had to literally run from three other girls just about to ask me, with the hope that you would eventually ask me."

Rosie's heart soared at his confession, and with her newly found confidence, she gently took his hand and said, "Well, I guess I should be thankful that you're a fast runner."

Scorpius laughed loud at her comment and seemed to blush with the feel of her hand in his. They talked more animatedly with each other before eventually returning to the castle.

As Bella walked down the hallway smiling at the silliness of Rosie, boys turned to look hopefully at her as she passed their way. As she turned the corner she slammed into James and almost fell backward. James quickly caught her before she fell, apologizing to her. She straightened herself out and laughed when James continued to apologize profusely. He smiled nervously at her and continued to walk to class and almost tripped over his own feet. She looked at his retreating back thoughtfully. It wasn't a secret that James had a crush on her, practically the whole school knew it. It seemed almost destined. She thought about how the otherwise smooth talking, confident, and mischievous James turned into jelly every time he saw her. But she knew that she could never date James. He would be the kind of boy to dote on her and to adore her. But she didn't want to be adored. She was tired of being adored.

She suddenly saw Rosie and Scorpius hand in hand, from across the courtyard. She felt jealousy come over her, mixed with happiness. She was glad to see her best friends finally get together, but she was angry because she felt she could never find someone to like her for who she truly was. As she walked towards her dorm, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Although others loved her looks, even coveted them, at that moment, she cursed them.

Tired of waiting for Scorpius to meet him, Albus walked to dinner alone. Along the way he met up with a few other friends including, Ellen Boot, a fellow Gryffindor, Roshan Dalal, a Ravenclaw, and Annie Abbott, a friendly Hufflepuff. When they entered the great hall for dinner, Albus walked with Ellen to the Gryffindor table. As he sat down, his brother James slid down across the table from him.

"Hey Al, how have you been doing?"

Suspicious, Albus looked at his brother, "Fine. What do you want?"

"What?! Can't a guy just talk to his little brother every now and then?"

"You openly try to avoid me at every chance you get, play pranks on my best friend, and never talk to me in public unless we're with Lily, Mom, and Dad."

"You get to the point don't you? Well, I know you're friends with Bella. So do you think you can put in a good word for me? I don't think she's asked anyone to that Sadie Hawkins dance thing yet, and I'm hoping she'll ask me before the week is out."

Albus looked wearily at his brother, "Yea sure."

"Thanks, you're the best!"

Albus then looked down at his hands and sighed. He knew, along with everyone else, that James had the biggest crush on Bella. Sure, plenty of girls flocked to him, hoping that he would just gaze in their general direction, but he had eyes only for the most beautiful girl in school. It was so typical. It seemed that Bella had every guy in school wrapped around her finger, yet she never showed a preference to any of them. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when the room hushed slightly when a beautiful girl entered the room. He didn't notice her until she sat directly across from him, just where his brother just was.

"Hi Al!"

Albus looked up in surprise, at rosy Bella, who grinned at him. He smiled in response.

"So I don't want you to get all surprised when they come in, but I'm pretty sure Rosie is going to the dance with Scorpius. And hopefully, they'll finally start dating!"

Albus grinned in response, as he thought of all the nights where Scorpius told him about his feelings for Rosie, and how she was the only girl to ever make him feel so happy. Albus was suddenly ecstatic for his cousin and best friend. But then he groaned. "Oh no."

"What? Isn't it a good thing they'll be together?"

"Good for them yes. But when Uncle Ron finds out he'll probably hex Scorpius to another lifetime."

Bella nodded in the sudden realization. In her excitement for her friend, she had completely forgotten about the continued bitter rivalry between Rosie's and Scorpius' fathers.

"But I'm sure her mom will be able to calm him down."

"We can only hope."

At that, Rosie and Scorpius walked into the great hall holding hands. Several quills clattered onto the floor as Scorpius' housemates stared at the new couple in front of them. After some moments of silence, the whispering grew until it became a low buzz in the room. Bella motioned for them to come over to her and Albus quickly.

To his dismay, Albus heard scattered conversations centered on the new couple, some good, and some bad.

"I knew it! I told you they would get together… "

"What is he doing with her? His father and grandfather would be so disappointed…"

"I thought he was dating Bella?"

"She is not even that pretty…and he's so cute…"

Albus could even hear some quiet sniffling noises as the hearts of some girls were breaking on the spot. When Rosie and Scorpius reached him, he laughed out loud and hugged them, earning many odd looks to himself and the new couple. As the whispering and gossiping faded, dinner commenced, and the four friends fell into an easy banter. Albus looked at the happy new couple. Then he glanced across the table into bright blue eyes and felt a sudden surge of hope.

Bella felt Albus looking at her, and looked to meet his gaze. He gave her a silly grin and joked to Scorpius next to him. Bella suddenly felt something stir inside of her. She finally realized that here was a boy that treated her like she was a person, not an object to adore. Albus was the only boy besides Scorpius that knew how to make her laugh. He was cute, sweet, and incredibly humble. While his brother was outgoing and popular, Albus was shy and quiet. Although Albus had less friends than James, he had much stronger ties with them. Albus led by example, and those who knew him respected him. There was an innate kindness in him that people were drawn to, and even he could turn some girls' heads. But he always seemed blissfully unaware of the girls that liked him, and concentrated on his studies and his friends.

It was at that moment Bella began to fall in love with the boy across the table.


	3. The Dance Part II

**THE DANCE: Part II**

Bella sat at a table in the library, staring off into space. Rose had just asked her a question about the upcoming dance, and was concerned when Bella didn't even answer.

"Bella? Beeellllaaaa?"

Bella was shaken out of her reverie when Rose snapped her fingers in front of her face. Startled, Bella turned to look at Rose with still a far away look in her eyes.

"Are you ok? You've been out of it all day."

"I'm sorry Rose, I've just been thinking about some things."

"Is it about the dance? Oh! Is it about a boy?!" Rose asked while winking and raising her eyebrows two times.

"Maybe."

Rose almost jumped out of her chair at Bella's response, especially since her best friend had never shown interest in any boy since she had been to Hogwarts. At first Rose had felt jealousy towards her beautiful best friend, who had the power to look at a boy and make him swoon, or trip and fall over, which was often the case with her cousin James. But after learning that Bella hated the attention, Rose's jealousy quickly dissipated, especially since she knew that the object of her affection was practically Bella's brother.

"Is this a boy that I know? And are potentially thinking of asking to the dance?"

Rose leaned over her chair across the table to stare intently at Bella, eager for her response. Bella blushed three shades of red before responding with an almost inaudible,

"Yes"

Rose shrieked and stood up so quickly her chair loudly clanked to the floor. Madame Raina, the librarian quickly turned to the source of the commotion and angrily motioned at Rose to keep it down. If it had been any other student, Madame Raina would have kicked them out of the library, but since it was Rose, one of the most intelligent witches in the school, Madame Raina treated them less harshly.

Bella, now the color of a tomato, quickly put her books and notes into her bag. Rose picked up the rest of her stuff and followed Bella's quick march towards the library exit. Before Bella could completely run away from her, Rose speed walked so that she blocked Bella's way.

"Now wait a minute missy! You can't say yes to a question like that, and not expect me to want to know more, and who!"

Bella was about to answer when a deep voice yelled from across the corridor,

"Hey Rosie, Bella!"

Rose immediately blushed at the voice, and Bella smiled knowingly at her best friend. Bella looked past Rose who was standing in front of her, to see Scorpius and Albus walking down the corridor. Scorpius started walking faster towards Rosie, and upon reaching her gathered her up in his arms. Rose giggled upon contact, and while Bella smiled, Albus and James rolled their eyes. Bella blushed slightly as she looked at her crush, whom she was convinced didn't see her as more than a friend. Albus didn't notice Bella glancing at him as he looked at Scorpius and Rosie enviously, wanting nothing more than the chance to hold Bella like that one day.

Rose laughed at something Scorpius said and turned to Albus. Oblivious of either of her friends feelings for each other, she gushed to Scorpius and Albus,

"Guess what I just found out! Bella likes a boy!"

Bella's face returned to the previously intense shade of red it had turned into in the library. Scorpius glanced quickly to Albus before hugging Bella.

"Finally Bella! I thought you would never like anyone! This guy must be pretty great, if you like him"

A suddenly shy Bella glanced up at her friends and whispered, "He is."

Scorpius and Rose turned to each other and started chatting about the possible guys it could be, not noticing as Albus' face turned into a mask while his heart starting breaking underneath his chest. It was in that moment that he was grateful that he never told anyone about his crush on Bella, not even Scorpius. Albus looked at everything but Bella, hoping that if he didn't look at her, then she couldn't see the devastating heartbreak in his eyes. When Scorpius and Rose finally stopped guessing who the lucky boy was, Rose dragged Bella away to have what seemed to be "girl talk time".

Scorpius sighed,

"I don't know whether to be happy or angry about this."

Albus looked away from the brown stones on the floor up to his friend in surprise

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm happy that Bella finally likes someone, but I also want to meet this boy she likes and make sure he's good enough for her."

"Yea, me too."

Tuning out of Scorpius' continuing chatter about this new boy of Bella's, Albus couldn't help but gaze at Bella as she walked away from him and his invisible love.

"Hey Bella! Have you asked a boy to the dance yet? There's only a few days left." Ellen asked while her and Bella walked out of Advanced Potions Making.

"No not yet."

"Not yet! Bella, you better hurry before all the good boys are taken! I even heard that Albus was just asked this morning!"

At the mention of Albus, Bella suddenly stopped walking. Ellen, surprised, walked backward to where Bella had stopped.

"Someone asked Albus to the dance?" Bella asked in a hushed tone.

Taking Bella's behavior as shock and surprise, Ellen responded,

"Yea, Annie Abbott asked him this morning. She's been crushing on him all year, and I think they would make the cutest couple, don't you think?"

Bella's heart sank as she took in the information. She then turned to Ellen,

"You know, I think I'm going to ask someone today."

Ellen smiled at her friend, "Good! Because you have to come with a date, and you, me, Annie, and Rose can have a quadruple date!"

Bella smiled at her friend's excitement, and knew exactly who she was going to ask.

The great hall seemed to be filled with more excited chatter than usual when Albus walked in. He attributed people's excitement to the Sadie Hawkins dance that was to occur in only 2 days. He thought back to this morning, when Annie Abbott asked him to the dance. When he was about to say no, he remembered that Bella didn't like him, and so he accepted Annie's invitation. Annie had been so excited that she kissed him on the cheek in the middle of the hallway.

As he walked in, Annie caught his eye, smiled and waved at him. He happily waved back, and started searching for his friends. He quickly found Rose and Scorpius sitting together at the Gryffindor table, sitting closer to each other than usual and talking seriously about something. As he was about to call out to them to get their attention, he noticed that the Great Hall suddenly got quiet. He turned around to look at the entrance he had just come out of, and his mind went blank as he saw the two people holding hands in front of him.

James, wearing the widest grin Albus had ever seen him wear, was holding hands with Bella, who noticed Albus looking at them, and looked down at the floor in what almost looked to Albus as shame. The silence in the Great Hall held for a few more seconds until Alex, James' best friend yelled,

"Go James! Wooohoo! Took you long enough mate!"

James, obviously embarrassed, quickly looked at Bella and muttered an apology. Albus' heart stopped as Bella looked up and gently smiled at James. James then sadly let go of Bella's hand as he walked over to the Gryffindor table and Bella to the Ravenclaw table. As James passed by Albus, he clapped his shoulder and said,

"Hey little bro! Thanks for doing whatever you did, because it worked. Imagine my surprise when I see Bella this afternoon and she asks me to the dance. This is the happiest day of my life. Thanks Al."

Although Albus wanted nothing more than to kick his brother, he had never heard him be so sincere in his life. So Albus gave in and smiled up at his brother.

"No problem James, I'm happy you're happy."

Bella had overheard the short conversation between James and Albus, and was even more convinced that she had made the right decision.


End file.
